Kaguya Clan (Con)
The Kaguya clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is an ancient clan of Kirigakure. It was once almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre, however, Zenjou has lived as the Kaguya clan's greatest warrior. Background Founding Long ago, A barbaric tribe of marauders and pillagers traveled across the Land of Water, conquering all who stood in their path. This tribe became known as Kaguya. The Kaguya advanced quickly in wars technological aspect. They created boats to travel from island to island, telescopes which let them scout enemy location and other useful items and weaponry. They also became a clan known for Horse breeding. Shinobi were indeed fast, but Horses, especially those selectivity bred by Kaguya, could both outrun a shinobi in speed and distance. Alongside their impressive taijutsu skills and battle prowess, these factors contributed to the Kaguya clan constantly running successful raids. Their horses were unique. These shinobi horses could course chakra through their body similar to Ninken and Ninneko. Meaning they could access many basic jutsu such as Water Walking and surface climbing. This lead to the Kaguya Clan being able to cross large bodies of water on their horses and simply bring their supplies on ships and sweep across landmasses destroying what they could not pillage and pillaging that not worth destroying. But what made the Kaguya infamous, was there unique Bloodline Limit, or Kekkei Genkai. Kaguya warriors possessed the , a Kekkei Genkai which allowed the user to freely manipulate their skeletal structure. Having such a gift turned Kaguya Shinobi into living weapons. They lacked a need for metallic items or other external defenses. Instead, they became their own greatest offense. When combined with their horses ability to travel long distances, The Kaguya Clan nearly conquered The Land of Water, capturing multiple islands in their mongol like empire. Nearly.... The Land of Water had multiple Clans with various abilities. But all feared the Kaguya. All except one; The Yuki. Powerful ice release users who could freeze an opponent just by looking in their direction. The Yuki Clan managed to fight off the Kaguya invaders when they reached the Yuki island. Some tactics included freezing the surrounding body of water to halt ship movement, freezing their bones till it became so brittle they broke, or simple ice block defenses. The Yuki clan kept to themselves, allowing neighboring clans such as the Hozuki to live peacefully. But their battles intensified year by year. T'was not till the First Mizukage proposed an idea to the Yuki. Similar to Hashirama, he wished to unite the Land of Water and establish Kirigakure. Knowing the Kaguya would stand in his way, he managed to unite many clans to oppose the Viking like warriors. Kirigakure's first civil war ended rather quickly. With its unique powers, The First Mizukage managed to subdue The Kaguya enough to reclaim land. He also proposed a deal. Become apart of Kirigakure and live peacefully as citizens, or continue fighting until their blood no longer touched earth. Kirigakure Kirigakure's first civil war between an unfounded Kirigakure alliance and Kaguya imprinted an impression of Kekkei Genkai suspicion. Such a shady intuition increased when another civil war occurred sometime before, after or during the Third Shinobi World War. When Kirigakure's Second Mizukage died, the then Kaguya Clan head wished to rise to take Mizukage as his own, thus restoring his clan's name back to where it once stood. But other clans and other Shinobi refused. They banded together and managed to drive the Kaguya to the outskirts of Kirigakure. But this civil war also exposed other clans. Kirigakure itself became a battlefield for Kekkei Genkai users. Yuki and Kaguya battled it out involving those without means of protection. This lead to Kirigakure persecuting all Kekkei Genkai users and banishing them to opposite outskirts. Unlike the Yuki, who seemed to accept such a lifestyle of hiding their gifts, Kaguya Clan Warriors secretly built up hatred. The Great Epidemic The Kaguya once had a clan filled with warriors capable of using Shikotsumyaku. However, being pushed to horrible conditions of the outskirts became a breeding ground for all sorts of sicknesses. However, one in particular lead to the downfall of the Kaguya Clan's greatest warriors. A rare disease started to spread. Those without Shikotsumyaku could receive normal medical help as their normal body structure allowed it. But Kaguya Clan members, with their unique Kekkei Genkai, could not receive the needed treatment. Their unique make up prohibited medical shinobi from saving them. Soon, Shikotsumyaku became a curse. And within years, babies born with such a Kekkei genkai failed to live past infancy. Only Kaguya who left their established clan could survive. Massacre Living with such a burden...Heavy losses, horrible conditions, drove the current clan head mad. Their horses died off just as quick as their culture. the once great Kaguya clan became nothing more than a bunch of tribal barbarians. And the Yuki's acceptance of such a horrible lifestyle pushed them further. So, the previous head, driven to madness, held a meeting where heproposed one last attack. To destroy Kirigakure, with his son as a weapon, and conquer the Land of Water once more. Many families who children possessed the Shikotsumyaku held conflicted feelings. ''Why risk it again? Maybe they should become one with Kirigakure? '' And so, they left. In hopes of reprimanding their current relationship with the Yuki and Kirigakure. Together, Yuki and Kaguya would help Kirigakure become strong. But first, the Kaguya clan and Yuki clan needed to grow. The Kaguya clan settled on a satellite island not to far from Kirigakure. Growing in size till it became an official clan. Attack on Kaguya Yuki and Kaguya Abilities The Kaguya were infamous for their exponentially powerful battle prowess and intelligence. Mastering in taijutsu, the Kaguya clan managed to create many popular war methods. Clan members were not recognized as adults until their first successful pillage after taming their wild horse.. The Uchiha were also highly known for their mastery of Horses. Shinobi were naturally fast, but a horse could outrun a human in almost any instance. An army of master horse riders could send fear to any nation. And so, Kaguya's became a tribe of riders. Spreading across islands, in a rapid sweep, using their own body as weaponry. They also selectively bred their horses. Only strongest mated with strongest. The Kaguya clan are most feared for their Shikotsumyaku, which gives them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. Because it could turn a person into a weapon, while giving them a unique self healing property, battling a Kaguya meant death. Many settlements had anti-Kaguya plans which involved running and hiding during signs of raids. Kaguya clan members can use Shikotsumyaku in different methods. Some turn their bodies into absolute weapons, while others can control the bones of others. Trivia *